


Jealousy at its Greasiest

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: ~Sorry I(Admin R) have disappeared for so long! I was without my computer for over a month! But, I am not back to providing love to the boys we often forget to show love for!~





	Jealousy at its Greasiest

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sorry I(Admin R) have disappeared for so long! I was without my computer for over a month! But, I am not back to providing love to the boys we often forget to show love for!~

“Kyung, will you PLEASE STOP?” Poke, Poke, poke, “KNOCK IT OFF!” You pushed Kyung again. He had been trying to distract you for twenty minutes as you finished your very last paper of the semester. He was one of your best friends on the planet, but the amount of annoying this man could put out was beyond compare. You finished your last sentence and hit save. Automatically, you turned and grabbed your notebook, beating Kyung about the head with it. “What did I tell you?!,” you exclaimed, “Not while I’m working!”. He began to pout “But I’m BORED!”. You rolled your eyes so hard you thought they’d pop out of socket. “Greaseball…” You commented as you went to upload your paper for submission. “There, done!” You exclaimed, “Only one more year for my masters degree! … … Now, WHAT?!” You yelled in Kyung’s ear and watched him jump. He looked at you wide-eyed for a moment and murmured in his cutest voice possible, “Zico wants us to go out to the club tonight”. You huffed and crossed your arms, “You couldn’t wait to say that? It is only four o’clock, we have hours to get ready.” He flopped back on your bed, “Right, so I’m gonna nap and you can get ready.” You glared at him harder than before. He closed his eyes and mimed sleeping. Quietly you grabbed the corner of the blanket he was on and pulled hard enough to flip him off your bed.

You picked up your purse and ran a brush through your hair, “come on, Kyung. If we don’t eat now you’ll be complaining later and I’m not drinking on an empty stomach”. He groaned from his lump on the floor and you walked to the door, opening it to the hallway, “I’ll buy” you called out *Five…four…three…two… * you thought to yourself. “I’m Ready!!! Ready!” he panted as he ran to the door and tried to get his shoes on at the same time. You shook your head and let him trail after you as you left the building. He bounced alongside you like a happy puppy the entire way to your guys’ favorite food stand. “Kyung, I promised to pay, but you need to control yourself this time. I am NOT paying for another half-cart of food”. You gathered the mountain of food that Kyung ordered and headed to the nearest table, doing your best not to drop anything from your pile. This was your routine, he pretty much ordered one of everything and you picked at the dishes you wanted while he stuffed his face with everything else. You hadn’t seen him in months because of his busy tour schedule, but now that he’d practically been living in your apartment during finals week to get away from the dorm you were practically ready to strangle him. You sat deep in thought, twirling your chopsticks around in your noodles. He pissed you off to no end, but when he turned on that disgusting level of grease you couldn’t help but smile and want to hug him. You shrugged it off; you’d been through a lot together since high school. Your friendship even survived his debut. You snapped back just in time to defend your food as Kyung tried to sneakily steal some. “You’d think that company doesn’t feed you!” You exclaimed and smacked him lightly on the hand.

You went back to the apartment with Kyung feeling that you had eaten enough for four people. You both crashed on the couch with a controller in hand, quickly forgetting the game and falling asleep. You awoke with a start to a Kyung’s phone ringing and a knock at the door. You checked the caller ID and swore, running to the door. “Sorry Zico!” you said as you flung the door open. “He’s on the couch!” you ran away to the bedroom to change clothes and touchup your hair and makeup, you had slept until 10 and Zico had come to collect you guys for clubbing. You came out and slipped on a random pair of heels as Zico pulled Kyung up from the couch and put him to sorts.

You’d changed into tight short shorts and a white off the shoulder shirt with a pair of black wedges. As you clambered into the van you felt self conscious as all Kyung’s band members stared at you. “Hey guys” you said with a little wave. You did your best not to flash anything but a great deal of chest showed with your top when you bent over. You pressed your knees together and sat uncomfortably as Kyung got in beside you and started to give the other members shit. He looked back to smile at you as he ragged on Minhyuk, who wasn’t even listening. You smiled back and relaxed some as you pulled up to the club and scrambled out of the car.

Kyung grabbed your arm and dragged you into the club. The group claimed a table and drink started to appear in front of everyone. You were sure that Kyung had ordered for you, but you had no idea when, or from who as the place was packed and the colored lights flashing made it difficult to see. You sipped your drink, it was a fuzzy navel, and smiled as the guys conversed. Taeil engaged you in conversation about school and you turned to speak with him. You didn’t see it, but Kyung frowned unhappily as your attention focused on someone new. A few drinks later you felt warm and fuzzy yourself. You laughed as Taeil pulled antics behind P.O.’s back and giggled as he gave you his hand to help you to the dance floor. You hadn’t danced in ages, at least not since the last time the guys were in town and it felt good to let loose. Taeil was a great partner, not only because he was a good dancer, but also because he didn’t cross any lines like Jaehyo liked to try for fun. His hand supported your lower back as you were unsteady in your heels and you were both laughing. Kyung stormed over angrily and pulled you apart, ‘What do you think you’re doing?!” He practically shouted at Taeil. You stumbled, as he pulled on your arm too hard. “No, what are YOU doing?” you said angrily, you grabbed Taeil’s arm and went back to the table fuming. What right did he have to say anything about what you were doing? He wasn’t around more than half the time; he wasn’t your brother or father.

You practically bent in half towards Jaehyo, your chest at its finest glory as you asked him to dance. He turned pink and nodded. You brought him to the floor in full view of Kyung and began to dance. He was handsy, but you wanted your revenge. You could dance with whomever you wanted to, he didn’t own you. You started to get into it, the liquor dulling your choices. You actually fell over when he ripped you apart this time and nearly punched Jaehyo in the face. You scrambled backwards as he hiked you up by your arm and dragged you outside. He berated you angrily until the tears started falling down your face. “Kyung, I don’t understand” You cried. “You don’t ever let me have any fun. I haven’t been clubbing since the last time you were here and you’ll never let me dance! I just want to have fun!” He backed off; “I’m sorry”, he looked so guilty. “Why Kyung? I just want to have a good time.” You wiped your tears with your hand, seeing that mascara was everywhere. “See?!” You made me cry! “What the hell!?”

“I’m sorry” he said again and hugged you. “I just don’t like seeing you with other people. You’re mine.” You sighed and out your head on his shoulder. “If you asked, maybe that could be so, but Kyung, I can’t be yours if we’re just friends. I need to be able to meet people, I can’t be alone forever”. He hugged you tighter, “You are, Mine!” He emphasized. You pushed him back and looked up, “Then claim me. I’ve been waiting long enough”. He pushed you against the alley wall gently, “You are MY girlfriend, not just my friend and I CAN say that you can only dance with me.” He leaned down and encased your lips with his own with an expert practice that made you wonder just what he had been doing while he was away. You smiled goofily, “okay then Greaseball, I’m yours, now what?” He let out a guffaw and dragged you back inside to dance.


End file.
